


Fancy Seeing You Here

by scarcelyMischievous



Series: Defector and Scoundrel [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Ex-First Order members just trying to be buddies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarcelyMischievous/pseuds/scarcelyMischievous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux has been getting along with everyone on the Resistance base for the most part. It was just a little awkward when he had to deal with someone who had been there with him when he initially wanted them all dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancy Seeing You Here

It took a while for Hux to get along with everyone in the Resistance. Surprisingly, nobody had distrusted him when he first set foot on the main base. He found out later that it was because everyone was told he willingly defected because of his disapproval of Snoke. Hux definitely wasn’t going to be the one to admit that there was more to the story than just that.

Everyone slowly eased up to him as he allowed himself to grow comfortable with his new surroundings. Leia automatically treated him with care after she found out the sacrifice he made for her son. He didn’t get too much of a chance to speak with Rey, since soon after their arrival she had to go back to Skywalker, but they got along well enough. Poe was more than welcoming, swiftly treating Hux like an old friend. (His mannerisms reminded Hux of Ben, and he wondered if that’s where the smuggler got some of his flirting techniques from.)

And then there was FN-2187. 

No, Finn, Hux reminded himself hastily. In all honesty, he had been purposely avoiding too much confrontation with Finn. It was so strange; Hux remembered personally overlooking Finn’s training as a stormtrooper, having high hopes in him and seeing him as a valuable asset to the First Order. But now here they both were, far from their previous home and viewed as its enemy. He didn’t exactly know how to feel about that.

One day, Hux and Ben were sitting in the mess hall along with Poe and Finn. Hux was looking down at a datapad, going over new information that General Organa had sent him (it was difficult to address her as anything else, even when she insisted they be on a first name basis, seeing that he was kind of dating her son).

He'd been so distracted that he hardly comprehended what Ben was telling him. He simply grunted and waved the other away, too focused on his work to give him a proper response.

When he finally decided to look up from his work, he realized that Ben and Poe had both left, leaving him alone with Finn. He blinked in confusion, suddenly very anxious at the change of company. Finn seemed to notice this, maybe even felt some of it himself, and the atmosphere was that much more uncomfortable. 

They silence between them was almost deafening, and Hux shifted in his seat. He was almost startled when Finn cleared his throat and gave an awkward little smile.

“Soo…” he said, before looking around the room. Hux tilted his head curiously, wondering if the rest of the words just died before he even spoke them, or if he was attempting to find something worth conversing about. It appeared to be the latter. “You and Ben, huh? How's, uh...how's that been working out?”

Well, that wasn't too bad of a conversation started. “It's been going just fine,” he said, sitting up straighter in his seat. “He's a bit of an impulsive oaf, but I manage.”

Finn actually chuckled at that, before immediately stifling it and looking down at his food. He must still have that sense of obedience to Hux as he did back when he was a stormtrooper, or at least traces of it.

Hux frowned a bit. He may have expected it back then, but here was different. They had both changed. Maybe he could try to ease both of their tension? It would prove difficult, but Hux could at least try. “And you, with Dameron? He's the one who you escaped with back then, isn't he.”

He mentally slapped himself. Maybe that wasn’t the proper wording he'd been hoping for. What if it made Finn think he had a grudge on him for it, despite their change in alliance?

Luckily, Finn didn't seem to take it the wrong way. He smiled a little and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah. He's pretty great. Helped me get along well here. At first, I didn’t think I would fit in here. Y’know, being from the Order and all.”

Hux arched an eyebrow at him, giving him a ‘really?’ look. “Yes, I'm pretty sure I understand.”

This time Finn couldn’t contain his laughter. “Ha, right. Of course,” he said. “Hey, uh...do you think I can ask you something?”

“I don't see why not,” Hux said. 

“Well, I mean, I was just wondering. Has anything changed since I left the Order?”

“Hm.” Hux thought Finn would have been desperate to forget about the First Order. But then again, he knew it was hard to just block out everything you've ever known. “Everything had stayed the same for the most part, although you did raise more need for caution among the troopers,” he explained.

“Makes sense,” Finn said, although his tone held a hint of regret. “They're not getting treated badly though, right?”

Hux shook his head. “They simply have a closer eye on them is all,” he answered, deciding it was better he leave out the part of the increase in reconditioning that had to take place. “Other than that, everything is basically the same. Even the caf machines.”

“They haven't fixed those yet?” Finn asked incredulously. “They've been out of order for months even before I defected!”

“Apparently the technicians think it's not worth their time,” Hux remarked bitterly. He remembered too many nights where he had to get work done and he was absolutely lifeless, in desperate need of a cup of caf in order to stay awake, and none was to be found. More often than not, he found himself having to go to other officers and make deals for caf packets they've acquired during their shore leaves.

Finn shook his head, grinning. “What about the Captain? How's she doing? Did she.. you know. Get with anyone?”

“If you're wondering about the pool regarding who she was going to end up with, it was still open last time I checked,” Hux replied with a smirk of his own. He always thought he would win that bet, since he and Phasma talked about everything. Surely she would drop hints at whoever she was taking interest in. Oh well. At least he didn't have to pay anything now.

They ended up talking for almost another half hour before Hux got a message on his datapad. “Oh, kriff,” he muttered as he checked it. “General Organa wants to see me again.”

“Eh, well it's about time I go find Poe again anyway,” Finn said with a shrug. They both stood up, but before Hux could leave, Finn outstretched his hand. “Hey, I just gotta say. It's good to see you here, general. With Ben, with the Resistance. Looks like this place is much better for the both of us.”

Hux looked down at Finn’s hand, before smiling faintly and giving it a firm shake. “Seems so, doesn't it?” he said. “I'll see you around, Finn.”

Finn nearly beamed, and it was then that Hux realized that was the first time he called Finn something other than his stormtrooper identification. “Yeah, you too general-- Or uh, Armita-- Wait, no. Evan, wasn't it?”

“Well I certainly don't mind being called general again,” he said with a roll of his eyes, but chuckled. “Yeah, it's Evan now.”

“I’m beginning to wonder if naming your boyfriend is a custom around here,” Finn joked, and patted Hux's shoulder. “Good talking to you, Evan.”

“You too.”

They both parted ways with a new weight lifted off their shoulders, and life on the Resistance base was made that much easier.


End file.
